deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy Hopkins
James "Jimmy" Hopkins is the playable character and the main protagonist in Bully. He's a 15 years old kid with a smaller height than most students, but is reasonably stocky. Jimmy is dumped at Bullworth Academy by his often remarried mother and his new stepfather, who Jimmy describes as a "rich old phony", whilst they go on a year long honeymoon cruise. Jimmy had previously been expelled from seven schools for a variety of reasons which include graffiti, violent conduct, bad language, disrespecting staff, and according to small talk, arson. Bullworth is Jimmy's last chance to avoid juvenile detention and, knowing Bullworth's reputation, he prepares for the worst. Jimmy is slightly undersized, however, his tough childhood has granted him both a level of physical toughness, fighting skill (enabling him to hold his own against students larger and stronger than him), and a level of awareness and maturity that most of his peers at Bullworth don't have. Though he's aggressive and quick to fight, he's not truly malicious. As he states early on in the game, "I only give people what they have coming to them." Battle vs. Yandere-chan (by Elgb333) "Chisana otokonoko... mewosamasu" (little boy wake up!) "Daijobudesuka? Watashinoko egaki koemasuka?" (Are you okay? Can you hear me?) Jimmy Hopkins heard the voice calling out to him. But as he opened his eyes all that he can see was darkness. He tried to move his body but the numbness kept him pinned down on the floor. He wasn't feeling too good, and worse is that he doesn't know where the hell he is. The voice calls out to him again saying with a thick Japanese accent,'' "Do you underu-stand me now? Merikan boyu? Just give it a cupru more mintues and the effects of the drugs wir wear down''." Jimmy understood the garbled English all right, and finally he managed to lift himself up. His knees were still weak and shaking, and his head was still spinning around like a globe. With his body not working like its supposed to be, he took a seat on the floor in pain. "Who the fuck are you? And where the fuck am I?" "A bit cranky after you awaku? I rike that! Means that your emotionary fine to hunt." "Get straight to the point guy!" Jimmy said impatiently to the dark void around him. "Just waittu minute. I wir exprain rater after your part-na gets up." Suddenly a television screened turned on right in front of Jimmy, surprising him a bit. There was nothing more than buzz in the screen, but the white light radiating from it illuminated the place. As Jimmy looks around, he sees the basketball and volleyball court, and deduces the place to be some sort of school gym. However, Jimmy also felt a warm sensation on his hip, something that's been bothering him since he woke up. To his surprise however, was that there was a cute Japanese schoolgirl sleeping soundly right beside him, with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. But before Jimmy can get himself away from the girl, the poor cute soul suddenly wakes up, and sees nothing but Jimmy Hopkins' awkward face greeting her. "I... um.... hi there," Jimmy said while trying to look innocent. It took some time for the girl, who's name was Yandere-chan, to see that her whole body was actually resting softly upon Jimmy's. And when she found out, her cheek slowly started to blush and her eyes watered with tears, before stuttering "H-h-hentai!!!!" as she slapped Jimmy in the cheek, throwing him right across the room in a true anime-style fashion. She then ran away to the far corner of the gym and cried "What the fuck was that?" Jimmy said holding his swollen cheek in pain. But little miss Yandere-chan just sat there ignoring Jimmy and crying. Holding her chest, she said "Ie ie ie. Watashi ga naniwoshita? Watashi wa sono shonen to neta dakedeshita ka? Soreha dekimasen. Moshiwakearimasen senpaii" in tears. (No no no no. What have I done? Did I just sleep with that boy? It can't be. I'm sorry senpai!) As Yandere-chan sobs in her corner of the gym, Jimmy gets up and approaches her slowly. "Listen lady. I think we've been kidnapped. Both of us. Perverts? Human traffickers? Organ cartels? I don't know. But don't worry, as long as I'm here to protect you everything gonna be fine. So just hang in there," he said trying to comfort Yandere-chan. But Yandere-chan ignored the boy again and continued sobbing, now with an imaginations that's started to run wild and crazy. She thought, if Senpai saw her with that boy, he would have been angry with her. Or worse, might even leave her... forever, and there are still some matters taht she's also worried about. "Watashi wa ninshin suru tsumoridesu ka? Watashi wa ima ninshin shite imasu ka? Ie, watashi no hajimete no koto wa senpai ni shika zokushimasen! Sore wa kare dake ni zokusurubekidesu! Anata wa orokana meinudesu! Anata wa kegareta on'nada!" she said crying. (Am I going to get pregnant? Am I pregnant right now? No! My first time belongs only to senpai! It should only belong to him! Aishi you stupid bitch! You filthy slut!) Jimmy doesn't know know what she was saying, but right now he wishes that he can do something to help her. He's trying tp piece together what was happening right now. The guy said that the girl was his "partner". Maybe aliens abducted them and put them in a zoo as husband and wife? Only god knows, but whoever it is, they've just earned Jimmy's wrath. Suddenly a man appeared on the television screen, and he calls out to them. "Gather round, gather round, you ritter beasts." Jimmy and Yandere-chan carefully approached the TV, and they see an old man, probably a PE teacher with his gym clothes, in the screen. The man opened his arms as if to welcome them both, before finally introducing himself, "My name is Kitano. I am the teacher of this beautifur school you are in. Right now you might be wondering why you are here-" "About goddamn time you tell us shit," Jimmy said. Smiling a devilish grin, Kitano continued. "I am sorry for my Engrish little Jimmy but I will try my best. Today, you two have - involuntarily off course - enrolled yourselves in the most magnificent school in the world, the Shiroiwa Junior High School..." As the man talked to them, pictures of the school and many of its "students" were shown in the screen. "In our school. We teach one thing... and that thing is survival. You see we are in the business of educating the youth. Your youth. Your generation has rotten in the face of gadgets and easy living, far away from conflicts, violence and what the real world really is. Lucky bastards who don't even know how to rake a bale of hay or skin a pig to survive. If mankind's going to live for another century, we need to be better than this. And we do so by eliminating the weak, and nurturing the strong." Then the pictures of the school and the young kids turned into videos of killings and violence. Raw imagery of students killing each other in some of the most gruesome way appeared, horrifying both Jimmy and Yandere-chan. "You see Hopkins-kun and Aishi-chan. We personally take students from their school and make them fight to the death. We have scoured the globe for the best specimens on the planet. But our statistics say that only you two, of all the kids in this world, to have the actual grit for survival. Admit it, you guys have done some pretty bloody stuffs in your young age..." Both Jimmy and Yandere-chan felt silent on what Kitano has said. "So right now, what we want you to do, is simple. We want you to unleash your inner humanity-" "What the hell does that mean?" Jimmy said in disgust and rage. "We want you kill each other," Kitano said. "The school will be your battlefield. And everything in it... will be your weapons." "You sick fucks!" Jimmy said while grabbing the TV violently. "You heard me Jimmy. Kill each other. And whoever lives will be freed." "This ain't right. You can't have us kids kill each other for your own amusement. What kind of people are you?!" "Amusement? No. This is a noble experiment. But maybe you are a little bit right. We can't help if we sometimes enjoy our job. There is entertainment in this... like watching pro-wrestling but actually real." And then the television turned off. "No!!!!" Jimmy said as he tried to turn it back on. Enrage by the predicament they are in, the young boy grabbed the TV and threw it to a wall, smashing it to pieces. "We're not gonna play your games you fuckers! WE'RE NOT!" Afterwards, knowing that whining ain't gonna help them, Jimmy tried to calm himself down. Panting and trying to slow down his breathing, he said to Yandere-chan, "Everything's gonna be fine. No one's gonna kill anyone tonight. Listen, we can get out of this place if we work together-" But like before, his words again fell on deaf ears. He sees that Yandere-chan was now searching the inside of a gym locker with a rather dark look in her face, throwing useless stuffs like clothes and equipment in a hurry. Her hair was covering her eyes and her mouth was shut like a trap. "Uhm... miss? You okay?" Jimmy said in a tense voice. "Watashi no senpai wa osoraku watashi ga doko ni iru no ka shinpai shite irudeshou. Watashi wa kono basho kara denakereba naranai..." (My senpai is probably worried where I am now. I have to get out of this place...) Yandere-chan said as she finally gets hold of a baseball bat. She emotionlessly turns towards Jimmy and approaches him slowly.'' "Watashi wa watashi no senpai ga hitsuyodesu... Watashi wa watashi no senpai nashide wa iki raremasen. Kare wa osoraku watashi o sagashite iru tokoro ni irudeshou... Soshite watashi wa kare ni modoru hitsuyo GA ARIMAS!!!"'' (I need my senpai... I can't live without my senpai. He's probably out there looking for me.... AND I NEED TO GET BACK TO HIM!!) Suddenly, in a burst of speed, Yandere-chan dashed towards a frozen Jimmy and slams the baseball bat right in his jaw. Jimmy almost fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes, but thankfully he regains his balance before he can do so. As he holds his bleeding jaw, Yandere-chan tried to hit him again, but Jimmy gets a hold of her hands and start to wrestle the crazy girl. "Damn it bitch stop this!" Jimmy said as they both struggles. "Ourousai! Ourousai! Ourousai!!!" Yandere-chan said crying as she tries to free herself. As Yandere chan tried to push Jimmy away and get her hands free, the young American's strength was just too much, and Jimmy lifts Yandere-chan up a few inches from the ground and throws her far away. Her body landed with a loud thud, stunning Yandere-chan. Jimmy grabs the baseball bat and said, "We don't have to do this. Don't make me hurt you." But Yandere-chan quickly bolted right out of the gym and Jimmy tried to pursue her. But as they chase each other in the hallway, the darkness again crept in and Jimmy lost her. Yandere-chan kept on running as fast as she can as her cheeks flowed with tears. But as she ran, her face suddenly crashed on a big door and she falls butt first into the ground. "Itai," Yandere-chan said like some classic clumsy anime girl, but she was in luck that the door she bumped into was the school storage room's. Smiling, Yandere-chan gets inside and sees an assortment of boxes. Inside were items such as kitchen knives, screwdrivers, props and even a katana that were now in her grasp. Jimmy on the other hand, continues her search for Yandere-chan. "If that bitch wants a fight, she'll get a fight," Jimmy said as he carefully treks through the halls with the baseball bat. He then comes across a chemistry lab, and knowing that it's going to be a long night and that he'll be needing weapons, Jimmy breaks in and turns on the burners. He crafts himself weapons that would be useful for him such as a slingshot, a spud gun, firecrackers and stinkbombs. The two are now equipped and ready for the hunt. The hallways were long and dark, with only a little of the moon's light to guide them. As they stalked each other through the school, Jimmy was the first one to find her, and with his slingshot, hits Yandere-chan in the mouth with a marble. The shot crashed through Yandere-chan's mouth and she lost a tooth in the process. Crying in shock and pain, she runs away before Jimmy can fire another shot. Jimmy switched into his spud gun and continued his pursuit. He sees her dead in his sights and fires a spud, hitting the poor girl in the back. Yandere-chan fell to the ground, with tears in her eyes and yelling "Senpai!!!" as she crawls away from Jimmy. "Look at what you made me do you stupid bitch," Jimmy said. But as he approached to help Yandere-chan, the girl suddenly whips a screwdriver and lunges at Jimmy. She grabs a hold of him and starts stabbing him in the shoulders. Shouting in pain, Jimmy tried to shake her off, before crashing his back to a wall and crushing Yandere-chan. Undeterred, Yandere-chan gets back up and grabs her knife as Jimmy grabs his baseball bat. Yandere-chan stabs him in the waist, almost hitting his kidney. Jimmy replied by kicking Yandere-chan away and swiping at her with the bat, but the young lady dodges and slashes at him again in the leg. Enraged, Jimmy tries to slam the baseball bat at her. Yandere-chan managed to dodge it, but the strike distracted her from seeing the firecrackers Jimmy let loose at her feet. She saw the bombs, but was too late as it exploded and blinded her. Jimmy then comes in and punches her right on the gut, making her fall to the ground. Yandere-chan started coughing up in pain with that blow. And as Jimmy tried to finally apprehend her, she used some of her strength to slash at Jimmy's face with her claws, digging in and drawing lots of blood. She tried to limp away from Jimmy while holding her gut, but Jimmy grabs his slingshot and fires, hitting Yandere-chan in the leg. Unfortunately for Jimmy, Yandere-chan's body fell and disappeared into the dark, and this forced him to go in and find her. Suddenly, he is then hit in the back of the head with a soft magical girl wand prop. He lost his balance and fell right into what appeared to be a huge box. Yandere-chan then locks up the box, and after grabbing a big scary ax she said, "Dare mo watashi no senpaitowatashi o wakemasen. DARE MO!" (No one will separate me from my senpai. NO ONE!) And with fury, she slams the axe into the box, embedding it and almost chopping the latter in half. Jimmy was lucky that the ax somehow missed him, but his left shin got skinned from the blade and he yells in pain. As Jimmy screams and screams, Yandere-chan started to drag the box with a scary, but somehow cute, smile to her face; a face fitting only to the worst of Yanderes. She started to hymm Kuusou Mesorogiwi by Yousei Teikoku as she drags the box outside of the school and into the gate, towards what looks like a big furnace. "Fuck this tea... tea, biscuits, biscuits fuck this tea..." she hymms as she slowly slides the box right into the furnace and turns it on, engulfing it right away in flames. It didn't took long for Jimmy to feel the heat and smell the burning wood. "You crazy bitch! Get me out of here!" Jimmy yelled as he soon discovers that he is now being roasted alive. He tried to kick his way out of the box but the flames suddenly burst from the cracks and have now started to burn the inside. As Jimmy screamed and begged, Yandere-chan just stood there... watching... smiling... before making a Kira-stlye laugh in true Yandere fashion. But as she celebrates, Jimmy suddenly burst from the box and out the furnace like an action-movie star. He lands and rolls to put out the flames in his clothes, and takes off his burning jacket and shoes. He was alright, though he suffered some small burns to his head and torso and he smell like fine-grilled pork rhines. Yandere-chan was still pretty much shocked and what she saw, and she just stood there dazed with her mouth open when she saw that boy got out from what was an inescapable death trap. The problem now with Yandere-chan is that this guy was now pissed. With a homicidal look in his eyes, Jimmy grabbed a sledgehammer that rested near the furnace. "Heh," Yandere-chan smirked as she readies her katana and charges. Jimmy however, anticipated this and grabs a stink bomb from his pocket, which he threw straight at Yandere-chan's face, engulfing it in thick green smoke and horrible smell. As Yandere-chan chokes on the smoke, Jimmy closes in and kicks her in the leg. She tried to swing her katana, but Jimmy catches it with his hand, twists her wrist to disarm her, and quickly headbutts her. Yandere-chan falls to the ground clutching her bleeding head, as Jimmy raises his hammer to finally end this once and for all. "This is the end here you lunatic. You had your fun but you can't beat me. No one can beat me! I'm the best in the world! ME!" But before he can slam it right into her skull, he suddenly stops... Jimmy's eyes was caught by the girl's cute and tearful eyes. "Please don't..." Yandere-chan begged in a soft pleading voice. "Y-you speak English?" Jimmy asked. "I'm sorry. I was scared and I didn't know what to do so I attacked you. Please, I just want to get back to my senpai.," she pleaded with puppy dog eyes. "There's an emergency and he needs me. He's all that I left in this world. I can't stay here and lose him. Please..." Jimmy's heart finally soften. He lowers the hammer and offers Yandere-chan his hand. "This is over miss. You don't have to worry anymore. I'll get you back to your... senpai or whatever the hell you call him. And I'll guarantee that you will have my protection as we get out of this fucking place." But as Yandere-chan grabs Jimmy's hand and tries to stand back up, she suddenly plunges a syringe right at Jimmy's neck. Jimmy yells in pain as he pushes Yandere-chan back and writhes in pain as his body start to go numb. Yandere-chan started laughing. It seems that the English class she's been attending to had its uses after all. Yandere-chan just laid down there laughing as Jimmy fell to the ground and started to constrict in pain. Jimmy tried to hold on. He was a fighter and he ain't gonna go down like this. But in the end, he lost this round to the girl, as his eyes starts to go black. Winner: Yandere-chan Epilogue "Wakey wakey you bald sleepy head" "Huh.. what?" Jimmy said as his eyes opened up. It was already daytime, and hot rays of the sun was already shining in his face from a window. Jimmy Hopkins is now inside a clinic of the same school he fought the whole night before. He touches his neck and still feels the hole where that big-ass syringe was plunged by that stupid crazy girl. "You want breakfast?" the girl beside him said. This made him jump a little since this girl was the same lunatic that he fought last night. "Are you hungry? What do you Americans like to eat? I have fish and rice here. Some bread. Maybe I can toast it for you. Oh wait? Toast is a French food right?" "I'm alive... I'm okay." Jimmy said in relief. "Why didn't you kill me?" Yandere-chan then makes a cute schoolgirl smile and said in a shy voice, "W-well, I was planning to. But you were... I mean um... I have never seen anything... I mean anyone like you. You were... amazing." "Thanks," Jimmy said as he rests his head in the pillow. Yandere-chan stood up and grabbed a varsity jacket from the cabinet, which he gives to Jimmy Hopkins. "This is for the jacket that was burned last night. Don't worry. My friend Info-chan managed to contact me last night and she said that she knows a way to get us home." "That's great," Jimmy said as he stood from his bed and puts on the jacket. As he readies his stuff, Yandere-chan was there, smiling and staring at him. "If you're friend knows how we can get out here then we shouldn't be wasting time," Jimmy said. "We need to hurry up before that Kintano freak and his goons catch us again." "Don't you worry. If anyone gets near you, I will kill them..." Yandere-chan said again with a cute but creepy smile. As yandere-chan leads Jimmy Hopkins to the exit, her mind started to flutter again like crazy. Maybe even crazier than usual. This young boy he found, was stronger, tougher and way more awesome than any man she has seen. Even tougher than her dear Senpai. She would never have thought of her girly senpai to be able to do those things that Jimmy Hopkins can do. Throughout the night as she ponders with herself if she's going to kill that bald kid or not, she was truck by a revelation. The man she wants to be with is a strong man, not a fucking pussy like Senpai. She needs a man that can equal her in strength and brutality. One that can match her in what she loves to do. And lucky for her, Ayano Aishi has found herself a new and better senpai... Expert's Opinion Experts believe that Yandere-chan takes this match because of her more lethal weapons and approach to combat. While Jimmy has more options in weapons, and was more physically imposing, Yandere-chan still had the edges in stealth and intelligence. Her superior weapons and x-factors work better in the confines of a high school than the bully. In the end, Yandere-chan is the Deadlier High School Warrior. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Video Game Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors